random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
PROJECT Epic Meap
is a TV show starring Meap in his epic stories. This is CCs and Cream's own take on The Epic Story of Meap. So basically, DO NOT EDIT! Although basically it's another Epic Story of Meap with some of the storylines being similar to that of others, it's also drastically different in format as each chapter is in the form of seasons and each section is in the form of episodes. Cast and Characters * Meap - The main protagonist. He is an alien destined to become the epic hero of the 2nd most epic legend, falling behind of The Legend of Zelda series. Although not actually the hero at first, he was then given the title by Yoshi, the real hero himself. He is one of the two co-leaders of PROJECT Epic Meap. He is first seen in episode 1. * Yoshi - The deuterogonist. He is a dinosaur from the Mushroom World. He is the real hero of the adventure, but he was really kind to Meap and gave him the title of the hero. He is one of the two co-leaders of PROJECT Epic Meap and the only one in the project that's not from Phineas and Ferb. Although the second main protagonist, he doesn't appear until episode 3. * Paradox - The main antagonist of season 1. He is the Paradox monster from far away. He wants revenge from the little "pizza men" as they didn't give him any pizza. He is first seen in episode 1. * SpongeBob - A sponge who gets stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere with Patrick. He is first seen in episode 1. * Patrick - A starfish who gets stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere with SpongeBob. He is first seen in episode 1. * Phineas - A courageous kid who can create Big Ideas and has a sense of adventure. He has grown a father-son-esque relationship with Dr. Doofenshmirtz even though they're not father and son. He is a major of PROJECT Epic Meap. He is first seen in episode 1. * Dr. Doofenshmirtz - An "evil" scientist who is not evil and can make a lot of inators in one day. He is a major of PROJECT Epic Meap. He is first seen in episode 1. * Sonic - The lightning fast blue hedgehog that carries Tails and Knuckles to safety. He is first seen in episode 1. * Tails - The yellow fox who likes to watch TV. He is first seen in episode 1. * Knuckles - The hot tempered red echidna who makes Tails focus on something more important that TV. He is first seen in episode 1. * Link - The green hero from The Legend of Zelda series. This incarnation of Link is a mix of Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword Link. Even though he does a lot of unimportant side quests, he always finshes important stuff on time. He is first seen in episode 1. * Zelda - The princess of Hyrule. She reminds Link of the important stuff he must do. She is first seen in episode 1. * Ox - An ox who got stuck on the same island with SpongeBob and Patrick. He is first seen in episode 2. * Mutoh - The boss of the Carpenters of Hyrule. He is a grumpy old man who his workers are completely lazy. Link later builds the stuff his workers needs to build. He then gives Link a hug in which Link gives a hug in return. He is first seen in episode 2. * Cheese - Bloo's "little brother" in Foster's Home in Imaginary Friends. He doesn't physically appear as he only appeared in TV. He is only seen in episode 2. * Major Monogram - He is a major at both the O.W.C.A. and PROJECT Epic Meap. He has been known to wear only underwear on some days on accident. He is first seen in episode 3. * Mordecai - The tall blue jay from the Regular Show. He is more wise, calm, and collected than from the Regular Show. He is first seen in episode 3. * Bowser - The Koopa King of the Mushroom World. He got whisked away from the Mushroom World because of the Paradox and now he has to find a way back. He is first seen in episode 3. * Mama - The mama who can cook, garden, craft, babysit, camp, and possibly even more! This mama appeared in the Cooking Mama series and its spin-offs as the main character. She is first seen in episode 3. * Ghirahim - The former ruler of Hyrule or the "surface" back at his time. His right ear is pointy, but his left ear is not. He first appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. He is first seen in episode 3. * King Dedede - The king of Dream Land. He is seen in a lot of the Kirby games. He acts as a hero in this series. His appearance is a lot like his appearance in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! except he is wearing tan robes. He first appeared in episode 4. * Rapunzel - Disney's tenth Disney Princess. She uses her hair as a weapon and as a healing source and fountain of youth by singing an incantation. She is first seen in episode 5. * Mother Gothel - The villainous who stole Rapunzel from the king and queen of Kingdom Corona. Her role here is the same role as in Tangled. She is first seen in episode 6. * Perry the Platypus - The main agent in PROJECT Epic Meap. He is Phineas' pet platypus. He is first seen in episode 3. * Terry the Turtle - Another agent in PROJECT Epic Meap. He is first seen in episode 4. * Pinky the Chihuahua - Agent in PROJECT Epic Meap. He is first seen in episode 5. * Peter the Panda - Agent in PROJECT Epic Meap. He is first seen in episode 6. * Herman the Hedgehog - Agent in PROJECT Epic Meap. He is first seen in episode 6. * Gary the Gander - Agent in Project Epic Meap. He is first seen in episode 6. Episodes Pilot 0. The Epic Story of Meap. Season 1 Each episode of this season follows the origins of PROJECT Epic Meap. A deep story where everyone is frightened about the Paradox and it is up to Meap to save everything. In reality, the Paradox just wants pizza. Thus began the most advanced organization project ever. # Episode 1: Day Number UNO # Episode 2: Split Up Sessions # Episode 3: Meap and Yoshi # Episode 4: A Penguin King Plus a Turtle # Episode 5: I Am Number Ten # Episode 6: Mother Knows Best # Episode 7: The PROJECT Begins # Episode 8: "it's a small world" # Episode 9: Now THAT'S Just Great... # Episode 10: Super Mario # Episode 11: Adventure is UP There! # Episode 12: The Legend of Zelda # Episode 13: The PROJECT Opens # Episode 14: Trinity Kings # Episode 15: Club Penguin # Episode 16: Nintendo # Episode 17: The Honey Blossom Blooms # Episode 18: Debut # Episode 19: # Episode 20 # Episode 21 # Episode 22 # Episode 23 # Episode 24 # Episode 25 # Episode 26 Season 2 The series has been renewed for a season 2. Not much is known about it but the Paradox leaves the show, replaced by a new villain and Perry's role is promoted from recurring to Tritagonist. # Episode 27 Category:Random Works! Category:Meap Category:The Epic Story of Meap Category:An Epic Story Of Meap Category:An Epic Story of Meap Category:An Epic Storie Of Meap Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:PROJECT Epic Meap